One Day
by X-FanFicX
Summary: Si un jour on avait dit à Malfoy qu'il se retrouverait dans un bar moldu. Il en aurait rigolé, avant de tuer cette personne. Redites-lui cela aujourd'hui, et il acquiescera. Si un jour on avait dit à Malfoy qu'il tomberait sous le charme d'une moldue, il en aurait fait une syncope. Redites-lui cela maintenant. Il avait renoncé à la magie, et il ne le regrettait pas.


Salut tout le monde !

Oui je sais ce n'est pas Children of Wolves… Mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas je suppose avec ce qui se passe là-dedans.

Vous savez que je vous nems hein… ? *grosse sadique oui...*

Bon allez…

Je vous présente mon… truc.

C'est un One shot

Draco Malfoy/OC ⇒ lemon se situe deux ans après la guerre, Draco a 20 ans, et vit une vie normale dans le monde moldue.

Il vit de petit boulot mal payé, mais s'est acheté un petit appartement au cœur de Londres.

Il rencontre Indya dans un bar, jeune fille mal dans sa peau. 18 ans.

Sorte de UA « magique » ⇒ la scolarité s'est passé entre 2001 et 2008.

 _ **Ceci fait…**_

Nous nous retrouvons en bas les bisounours !

 _ **One day**_

Résumé :

Si un jour on avait dit à Malfoy qu'il se retrouverait dans un bar moldu. Il en aurait rigolé, avant de tuer cette personne. Redites-lui cela aujourd'hui, et il acquiescera.

Si un jour on avait dit à Malfoy qu'il tomberait sous le charme d'une moldue, il en aurait fait une syncope. Redites-lui cela maintenant.

Il avait renoncé à la magie, il ne le regrettait pas.

 **OS**

Deux ans. Deux ans que Draco Malfoy avait renoncé à la magie suite à l'annonce de sa sentence, à son procès. Deux ans qu'il n'en avait pas fait, et il refusait dorénavant d'en faire.

Il vivait dans un petit appartement au milieu de Londres maintenant. Même si son père était enfermé à Azkaban, il avait reçu le droit de le voir. Mais il n'y était encore jamais allé.

Il l'avait tellement déçu, renié pour les choix qu'il avait fait, que Draco avait fait comme s'il était mort à son enfermement.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais voulu le revoir, et il ne le voulait toujours pas. Surtout après la mort de sa mère, lors de la bataille finale, à Hogwarts.

Elle lui manquait tellement.

…

Regardant vaguement l'heure qu'il était, le blond soupira et se dit qu'il avait besoin de sortir.

Il marcha longtemps dans le froid et la neige, avant de rentrer dans un bar moldu.

Quelle ironie du sort direz-vous… Le grand héritier de la famille Malfoy dans un bar moldu, sans baguette, sans rien de magique sur lui.

Il s'assit au bar, et demanda un cocktail d'alcool au barman. Il fit le tour de la salle du regard, et finit par revenir sur son verre quand celui-ci fut posé devant lui.

Il remercia le barman d'un coup de tête, et finit son verre d'une traite, avant de commencer à écouter les conversations. Il le faisait souvent, et il entendait souvent des conneries de nombreux genres. La dernière en date venait d'un homme, pleurant sur l'épaule d'un gars. Son meilleur pote apparemment. La petite-amie le trompait avec un autre, et ils étaient ensemble depuis le collège.

Combien de temps avait-il réussi à garder une fille déjà ? Une semaine ? Peut-être moins. Peut-être plus. Il ne savait plus.

En deux ans, il n'avait eu aucune aventure. Il préférait se concentrer sur les boulots qu'il trouvait pour payer les factures.

Ça avait été difficile les premiers jours, mais maintenant, il s'en sortait. Très bien même.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le barman se rapprocher de lui.

– Un autre verre Monsieur ?

– Avec plaisir.

« Elle vient ici depuis deux mois, si tu espères la serrer, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil frère. C'est pas une gamine. »

« Je sais. Mais putain qu'elle est bonne ! »

C'était la conversation de ce soir.

Il avait remarqué la présence d'une fille dans le coin du bar, toujours à la même table. Toujours avec un ordinateur portable devant elle. Toujours cette même tasse de chocolat. Toujours les mêmes yeux bleu pétillants, derrière une paire de lunettes de travail vintage. Toujours les mêmes cheveux cuivrés coiffés en tresse indienne.

Draco se tourna vers l'homme tatoué, derrière le bar, qui fixait la fille. Lui aussi.

– Vous la connaissez ?

– Tout ce qu'on sait d'elle, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Indya Berkeley. Mais ne vous y frottez pas trop petit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle semble inoffensive, qu'elle l'est vraiment.

– J'aime les défis.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, ni pourquoi il s'était levé et était allé s'asseoir à sa table.

Elle ferma l'écran, et fronça les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un s'asseoir face à elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse, retira sa paire de lunettes, et fixa l'inconnu face à elle.

– Je peux vous aider peut-être ?

– Surveilles le ton que tu emploies en t'adressant à moi.

– Oh excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'adressais à quelqu'un d'important ! Et vous êtes ? _Lâcha la jeune fille, lui lançant des éclairs._

– Draco Malfoy…

– Jamais entendu parler. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune fille se leva, sans lui lancer un regard, prit son sac, où elle mit ses lunettes, fourra son ordinateur dans sa sacoche et enfila sa veste avant de sortir du bar, et de lancer un « à demain » au barman.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Draco, et lui lança avec un sourire en coin.

– Je vous l'avais dit petit. Elle n'est pas fine.

– J'aime les défis, je reviendrais demain.

– Assise à cette table. Tous les soirs depuis deux mois. _Rappela le barman, en serrant la main du blond avant qu'il ne le salue._

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela. A venir parler à cette fille, il voulait dire. C'était étrange qu'il se comportait comme cela. Il devait côtoyer les moldus depuis bien trop longtemps.

…

Il rentra à son appartement, et alluma la lumière dans son salon avant de se diriger vers la petite cuisine américaine qu'il avait faite lui-même. Il s'était découvert très travaux manuels, très bricoleurs, face à la « menace » qu'il avait dû affronter deux ans auparavant.

Soupirant, il se prépara une tasse de café noire, sans sucre, et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il bu deux ou trois gorgées avant de souffler.

Il pensait déjà à sa journée du lendemain. Il avait été embauché pour un CDD de six mois dans une petite boîte immobilière, et les papiers s'accumulaient de plus en plus sur son bureau.

Elle allait être longue.

…

Se massant les tempes, le jeune homme signa un nouveau papier, clôturant le dernier dossier de sa journée.

Il posa le dossier sur le bureau de son patron, et celui-ci lui donna son lendemain, exprimant le fait qu'il travaillait dur depuis trois semaines.

Le remerciant, Draco sortit, rentra à son appartement et prit une douche avant de se rendre au bar.

Il y salua le barman, et regarda la table où devait être la jeune fille.

Il était devenu complètement obsédé par cette femme. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à elle, au moins une fois dans la journée. Elle était tout simplement envoûtante.

Mais elle n'était pas présente. Il regarda sa montre. 19 heures. Beaucoup trop tôt.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda du coin de l'œil la table, et s'aperçut qu'elle venait d'arriver. Le barman lui amena aussitôt sa tasse de chocolat, et fronça les sourcils.

Curieux, Draco se retourna vers eux, et vit, avec un pincement au cœur, qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Il se leva donc, et s'installa à nouveau face à elle, comme la veille.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, derrière les yeux embués de larmes, et prit la tasse chaude entre ses mains. Elle tremblait tellement. De froid ?

Le blond attendit quelques minutes, fixant la femme devant lui, qui observait un point invisible derrière lui. Il doutait qu'elle allait parler, alors quand sa voix résonna, il déglutit.

– Je suis venue à Londres pour mon père. Il vivait encore ici quand je suis partie pour Hampshire. Il m'avait appelé pour me dire de revenir. Il ne pouvait rien me dire au téléphone. Il avait un cancer du foie en phase terminal.

– Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. _Souffla le blond, posant sa main sur celle qu'elle avait posé sur la table._

– Merci… Au fait, je m'appelle Indya Berkeley.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée sous le regard presque tendre que le blond lui adressait, et la main posée sur la sienne.

Relevant les yeux vers le jeune homme, elle plongea à pieds joints dans les yeux couleurs orages.

Elle failli bredouiller quelque chose, mais elle se retint et sursauta quand son portable sonna, crachant de la dub-step, très peu discrète. Elle retira rapidement sa main sous celle de Draco et décrocha.

– Oui ? … Oui c'est moi maman… Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus nous voir papa et moi. Tu attends qu'il soit parti pour sortir que tu vas te remarier ?! … Oui il est « parti » m'man. Cancer en phase terminal, tu le sais très bien en plus. Tu étais là quand il me l'a dit. … Je me fiche que tu veuilles relier avec moi. Tu es morte à mes yeux, tu le comprends ça ?

Sentant le regard du blond en face d'elle se poser sur sa personne, Indya le fixa à son tour, écoutant sa mère brailler de pitoyables excuses sur son comportement.

– Je dois te laisser. Salut.

Posant son téléphone sur la table après avoir raccrocher, elle baissa à nouveau les yeux.

– Excuse-moi pour ça. Tu n'avais peut-être pas vraiment envie de m'entendre m'engueuler avec ma mère.

– Il n'y a aucun problème. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu le contact avec un parent.

– Engueulade qui a fini par mal tourné ?

– Pas vraiment. J'ai fait des conneries quand j'étais plus jeune, que je regrette maintenant. C'était dur de faire ce que mon père voulait, parce qu'il avait des idéaux que je ne partageais pas avec lui et un autre type. Mon père a finis en prison à cause de ses propres conneries. Et depuis, je l'ai plus revu.

– Depuis combien de temps… ?

– Deux ans. Bientôt trois. Mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti proche de lui toute façon. Alors à quoi bon.

– Tu devrais aller le voir. Renouer avec lui…

– Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu le connaissais Indya. C'est un enfoiré, comme son père.

– Je dis pareil de ma mère. Pendant trois ans, elle a trompé mon père. On n'a jamais pu lui pardonner. Pour moi c'est… C'est comme si j'étais devenu orpheline ce matin. Il y a mon oncle, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il n'est pas mon père. Je vais peut-être repartir à Hampshire, après son enterrement. Je ne sais pas encore.

– Reste ici. Il y a plein de chose à faire.

– Je n'ai rien ici, je n'ai pas d'appartement, et je vis chez l'amie d'une amie, d'un ami. C'est compliqué.

– Je peux t'aider. Indya, je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis hier, mais il y a un truc que j'explique pas. Je veux t'aider. Prends les affaires que tu as là-bas, et reviens avec demain soir. Je serais à ta table, je t'attendrais. J'habite à dix minutes d'ici.

– Merci Draco.

Indya lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, ses perles bleutés brillants de mille feu, et Draco Malfoy, le Grand Draco Malfoy, crut défaillir devant elle.

Un Malfoy n'était pas censé se comporter comme ça, certes. Mais au diable les préceptes de la famille Malfoy. Il voulait vivre par lui-même, sans suivre des foutaises pareilles.

Il lui rendit son sourire, bien que plus discret, et demanda un café au barman.

– L'appartement est petit mais bon… On devrait loger à deux sans problème. Il y a une seconde chambre, tu pourras y aller.

– Ne te gênes pas pour moi. Je peux très bien dormir sur un canapé. Après avoir passé deux mois dans une chaise miséreuse à l'hôpital, je peux m'habituer à tout.

– Ça me fait plaisir.

– Je ne vais pas refuser dans ce cas.

Draco bu son café en silence et prit le portable de la jeune femme, qui haussa un sourcil.

Il rentra son numéro dans son propre répertoire, lui rendit le téléphone. Elle regarda son écran, sceptique, et finit par sourire en voyant le nom du jeune homme apparaître.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et le fixa un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur son portable. Allant dans l'application SMS, Indya pianota quelques touches, et sourit quand celui de Draco sonna dans sa poche.

 _Tu as le mien maintenant, Monsieur je suis quelqu'un d'important. :)_

Un franc sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du blond, et il finit par se lever sans un mot sous le regard interrogateur et surpris de la jeune fille. Lui tendant la main, il vit avec une sorte de bonheur le visage de la jeune fille se détendre. Il argumenta alors.

– On sort. Je t'embarque. Tu as besoin de sortir, rester seule, c'est pas pour toi.

– Draco… Je ne préfère pas… Je vais te pourrir ta soirée. Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres toi. Tu as l'air complètement crevé. Et je serais ici demain tu sais, avec ma valise. Si ta proposition… _Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, cherchant la réponse dans les yeux orageux tellement fascinant._

– Comme si j'allais revenir sur ma décision. Passes une bonne soirée dans ce cas Indya.

Il lui embrassa le front sans même s'en rendre compte, et sortit après avoir saluer le barman qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début.

Celui-ci finit par s'approcher d'Indya, et s'assit face à elle, alors que Draco rentrait à son appartement.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Oui. Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci.

– Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, Indya, prévenez-moi.

– Non, ça va aller. Il se trouve que j'ai déjà de l'aide.

– Il vous a tapé dans l'œil n'est-ce pas ?

– Je crois que c'est réciproque.

– Je vous le confirme, Indya. Prenez soin de vous.

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement, et finit par se lever. Elle plaça son sac en bandoulière et sortit du bar, après avoir saluer le barman, qui retourna à son comptoir.

Regardant de chaque côté de la rue, Indya remarqua une forme emmitouflée dans un grand blouson. Elle fronça les sourcils, la neige n'aidant pas à reconnaître la personne.

Elle marcha dans sa direction, et à quelques mètres d'elle, elle prononça un prénom.

– Draco !

Le jeune homme se retourna soudainement, semblant sursauter, et il vit Indya derrière lui. A peine recouverte par un cardigan couleur crème. Il la rejoignit, et haussa un sourcil.

– Tu vas finir par attraper froid à sortir dehors par ce temps toi.

– Je voulais te demander un truc. C'est possible que je vienne vivre chez toi dès ce soir ? C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez cette « amie », mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la voir avec son aventure du soir.

– Il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu me donnes l'adresse et on y va.

– Merci.

Ils allèrent à l'appartement de Draco, et descendirent au parking souterrain pour gagner le véhicule du blond.

En ayant accepter sa sentence, le blond s'était vite rendu compte qu'il allait devoir faire de nombreuses concessions. Le transplanage, il pouvait oublier. Alors il avait opté pour la voiture, et il avait passé le permis de conduire dans la première année. Il avait dû s'habituer à la population moldue, et il devait bien avouer que les moldus étaient en réalité des personnes comme les autres.

Ils n'étaient pas si différents des sorciers finalement. Juste qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs. Sinon, ils étaient identiques à eux.

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, une berline noire que son patron lui avait gentiment prêtée pour le travail, en attente de sa propre voiture personnelle.

Son patron à l'agence était quelqu'un de chaleureux. Il le connaissait depuis quatre mois environ, et il prenait l'homme pour une sorte de paternel. C'était la figure paternelle qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. En plus de cela, Draco avait appris qu'il avait perdu son fils. Son fils unique. Lors d'un déplacement en Amérique, le garçon avait été pris dans une attaque de banque. Il avait été le seul blessé, et il ne s'en était pas sorti.

Depuis, l'homme qui dirigeait l'entreprise immobilière avait juré de ne pas laisser les hommes responsables de cette horreur en liberté. Il les avait retrouvé, et avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient enfermés à perpétuité en prison. Sans conditions de sortie possible.

Quand Draco était venu dans son agence pour proposer ses services en tant qu'agent immobilier, l'homme avait cru apercevoir son fils devant lui. Bien qu'il n'avait pas une telle prestance et une voix si traînante. L'arrogance n'était pas non plus un style de son fils. Il avait fait passé un test au jeune homme, et dès la première semaine, le blond avait réussi à vendre deux appartements et une maison luxueuse au cœur de Londres, prouvant ses talents en matières de contact commercial avec les gens.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le blond conduisait, suivant les instructions de sa copilote. S'arrêtant à un feu rouge qui venait de s'enclencher, il observa Indya à côté de lui. Elle avait retiré sa tresse, et laissait ses cheveux reposer sur ses épaules.

Elle était tout simplement ravissante.

Il se concentra sur la route quand le feu passa au vert, et il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin quand elle lui demanda de s'arrêter après un croisement.

Il se stationna sur une place au niveau du trottoir et la regarda descendre, alors qu'il enclenchait ses feux de détresse.

…

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un sac rempli de vêtement, et la sacoche de son ordinateur, qu'elle posa sur le siège arrière, avant de monter à l'avant, tendant un doigt d'honneur en hauteur, alors qu'une voix de crécelle résonnait.

– Va te faire foutre pétasse !

– C'est ça ! Tu passeras le bonjour à la pute qui te sert d'amie connasse !

Fermant la portière, elle tourna ses prunelles bleus vers Draco, qui l'observait, un sourcil levé.

– Quoi ?

– Quelle élégance venant d'une femme…

– Oh pardon monsieur je suis quelqu'un de super important.

Relevant un peu plus le sourcil, le blond se mit soudainement à rigoler, sous le sourire faussement innocent de la jeune femme.

Il repartit sur la route, pour retourner à son appartement.

Leur appartement.

…

Une fois dans le parking, il attendit qu'Indya prenne ses affaires pour appeler l'ascenseur. Il n'était pas très lent à arriver, mais il avait un léger défaut de conception qui faisait qu'il repartait directement si on ne bloquait pas les portes.

Ils purent alors entrer dans le petit appartement, et Draco alla poser les sacs de son amie sur le canapé, alors qu'elle détaillait l'endroit.

Elle pouvait qualifier l'appartement de très… coquet. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons taupes ou crèmes, et quelques touches de verts étaient parsemées ici et là. Du bleu aussi.

La cuisine était spacieuse, ouverte sur le salon. Pas de doute qu'il devait passer du temps dans cette pièce vu le nombre d'emballage en carton dans la poubelle. Ironique.

Regardant ensuite dans les différentes pièces de l'appartement, elle trouva la chambre d'ami du premier coup. Elle était plutôt… impersonnelle. Sombre. Les volets n'étaient pas ouverts, et en allumant la lumière, Indya se rendit finalement compte qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre tout à fait normal.

Les toilettes suivirent ensuite. Une minuscule petite pièce avec un WC et un lavabo avec des armoires à pharmacie. La salle de bain se trouvait à côté. Une douche à l'italienne avait été faite récemment et elle semblait faite par des mains de bricoleurs. Un grand miroir lui faisait face.

Elle eut un sourire en pensant au fait que le blond devait se regarder chaque fois en sortant de la douche. Il s'admirait, tel un narcissique. Mais Indya ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Draco devait avoir un corps d'Apollon sous ses vêtements.

Elle eut une rougeur sur les joues à cette pensée, et elle ferma la porte, alors qu'une voix résonna derrière elle.

– Tu fais le tour du proprio comme ça ? Tranquille ?

– Tout à fait. Tranquille. _Lui sourit-elle, avant de lui embrasser la joue._

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et l'observa prendre son sac pour le poser dans la chambre d'ami, qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne retourne à la cuisine. Elle se mit alors à fouiller dans le frigo, et il haussa un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Tu n'as que des plats pré-préparés… ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de cuisiner en général. Même quand je rentre le soir, vu que je sors mais… Oh non.

– Oh si. A partir de maintenant, tu vas manger des bons plats, qui seront fait par les soins d'une personne, et non d'un micro-onde. _Réprimanda la jeune brunette, cherchant des casseroles et de la viande._

– Tu vas nous mijoter quoi ce soir alors ? Parce qu'il faut que ce soit bon.

– Oh monsieur est difficile en plus d'être important… Tu es désespérant Draco.

– Je suis capricieux.

– Au moins, tu l'admets, c'est bien.

Elle lui sourit, attachant rapidement ses cheveux en choucroute et repartit à sa recherche d'aliments.

Elle finit par trouver des boulettes de viandes, achetées trois jours auparavant, des spaghettis et des tomates. Parfait pour faire un plat de pattes bolognaise.

…

Draco l'avait regardé faire la cuisine en silence, accoudé à son bar. Il avait orné un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retirer tout du long.

Pas un sourire niais non. Bien sûr que non. Il devait tout de même garder une certaine prestance.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait refoulé les préceptes de l'ancestrale famille Malfoy, qu'il devait se conduire de la sorte.

Ils avaient alors pu déguster le plat, assis face à face à la table de la cuisine, qui servait de bar, et étaient désormais au désert.

Draco avait pris une part de gâteaux qu'il lui restait au fin fond de son réfrigérateur, alors qu'Indya avait opté pour un simple yaourt à la fraise.

– Tu as du culot quand même.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Tu rentres chez les gens, tu regardes partout et tu fais la cuisine. Divinement d'ailleurs.

A cette phrase, les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent, et Draco s'en félicita.

Oui. Il s'était entiché d'une moldue.

Il aurait giflé la personne qui lui aurait dit cela quelques années plus tôt. Mais maintenant qu'il était pris sur le fait avec Indya, il ne pourrait plus rien nier.

– Tu me réprimandes et me félicite à la fois. Bravo. _Sourit-elle._

– Je ne félicite pas. Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité.

– C'est ça. Et moi je suis la reine Elizabeth.

Elle se moqua gentiment de lui en voyant son froncement de sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ?

Indya finit par débarrasser la table, et commença à faire la vaisselle. Elle lavait une assiette quand elle sentit la présence du blond derrière elle, alors qu'il prenait une tasse dans le meuble, juste au-dessus d'elle.

Son dos toucha son torse, et Indya se mordit la lèvre.

En à peine deux jours, elle avait réussi à s'amouracher de lui et Dieu qu'elle adorait être en sa présence.

Tout semblait si naturel avec lui. Si magique. Si bien. Si… Tout. Elle était tout simplement en symbiose avec le blond.

Soufflant doucement quand il se détacha d'elle pour se faire une tasse de café, la jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux avant de reprendre son activité.

…

Ils s'installèrent au salon, côte à côte sur le canapé.

Indya se mit à observer une photo, posée sur la table basse devant elle. Elle représentait une femme souriante. Blonde, avec une mèche de couleur noire lui barrant le front. Elle était tellement belle. Elle ressemblait à Draco.

La curiosité la menant à bout, elle demanda doucement.

– Qui est-ce… ?

– Ma mère. Narcissa Malfoy.

– Elle est tellement belle. Elle semble complètement irréelle.

– Oui… Elle l'était. Elle est morte le 2 Mai 2008.

– Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler cela… _Murmura Indya, baissant les yeux en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, ramenant son pull-over contre elle._

– J'ai fait mon deuil Indya. Tout va bien.

– Pas moi…

Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas entendu son soupir, pourtant si léger, mais il l'avait fait.

– Tu le feras toi aussi. Il faut juste te laisser du temps.

– Il me manque tellement…

Indya serra les dents, se mordant les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, pas devant lui. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle laissa un sanglot lui échapper. Un mouvement à ses côtés l'obligea à bouger légèrement alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Draco.

Il tentait de la consoler, la soulager, autant qu'il le pouvait. Le blond savait ce que c'était que de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait, quelqu'un qui nous avait élevé, qui nous avait placé dans son jupon pour nous protéger.

Il frictionna son dos, la ramenant un peu plus contre lui, alors qu'il lui murmurait des mots rassurants. Lui montrant qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Qu'il avait vu sa mère mourir devant lui. Pas dans les détails, évidemment. Mais il lui conta brièvement ce qu'il était advenu de sa vie suite à cela. Perdre un parent, c'était une chose affreuse.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, avant que Draco ne cherche Indya du regard. Son souffle s'était fait régulier, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La jeune femme s'était endormi contre lui.

Il la porta dans ses bras, et la posa doucement sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, avant de la border comme si elle était une enfant. Il ferma ensuite doucement la porte, et retourna au salon pour écouter les messages au répondeur.

Aucun nouveau message. Parfait.

Il vérifia son portable, et pu partir se coucher sans soucis.

…

En pleine nuit cependant, Draco se réveilla et regarda le cadran de sa montre à la lumière de la lune au dehors. 3 heures et demi.

Il soupira, et commença à se rendormir quand il entendit un sanglot. Sanglot venant de la pièce adjacente. La chambre d'ami. La chambre d'Indya.

Il se leva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et manqua de tomber en ouvrant la porte. Il entra rapidement dans la chambre d'Indya. La lumière était allumée, et la jeune femme était assise sur le lit, tentant de sangloter en silence. Son téléphone dans la main.

Sans trop voir le blond, elle fixa un point invisible sur le sol, réprimant ses pleurs avec difficulté. Draco s'avança et s'agenouilla face à elle. Une seconde avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans ses bras, à genoux près de lui, pleurant à nouveau.

Quand les larmes se tarirent, elle déglutit et souffla.

– J'ai voulu appeler papa… C'est ce que je fais tout le temps quand j'arrive pas à dormir ou que je fais un cauchemar. Un réflexe. Mais il n'a pas répondu… Et je me suis rappelée…

– Chuuuut… Calmes-toi. Je suis là… Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là…

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte sur elle, et embrassa ses cheveux, la gardant contre lui.

Il finit par se lever, et l'enjoignit à faire de même. Il lui prit la main et l'obligea à le suivre alors qu'il éteignait la lumière dans la chambre d'ami.

Il l'emmena dans la sienne, où ils s'allongèrent en silence, Draco rabattant la couverture sur eux. Il fit fi de sa tenue, soit le torse-nu avec un pantalon de jogging.

Indya ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle sentait la peau, chaude, du blond contre la sienne. Et les battements de cœur de Draco ne faisait que la réconforter.

Cette position était tellement indécente… Pourtant la jeune femme se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras, et finit par se rendormir à nouveau, soupirant de bien être quand il embrassa ses cheveux.

C'était difficile d'expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait à sa place, dans les bras du blond, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait tellement bien.

Draco, quant à lui, ne menait pas large.

La prestance Malfoy était aux abonnés absents, et franchement, avec le sourire qu'il abordait, il était facile de comprendre qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Il était juste content. Non. Heureux. Il semblerait que la présence de cette fille lui était bénéfique.

…

L'aube les retrouva entrelacés dans le lit du blond.

Ils étaient réveillés, mais ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de bouger pour l'instant. Alors ils restaient là, silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Draco ne baisse les yeux vers les perles bleus brillantes qui avaient hanté sa nuit.

– Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontré plus tôt…

– Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'explique pas non plus le fait que je me sente si bien avec toi… Au final, on s'est quand même retrouvé ensemble.

Le blond la regarda dans les yeux, et finit par sourire doucement, avant qu'elle ne se lève.

Il se rendit alors compte de sa gêne et ne chercha pas à la faire revenir près de lui, dans le lit. Cette soudaine proximité entre eux était quelque peu perturbante et Indya n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela pour le moment.

Il la regarda sortir de la chambre, pour ensuite aller dans la salle de bain.

Draco se leva alors, et enfila un tee-shirt avant d'aller dans la cuisine et se faire du café. Il prépara également du chocolat pour Indya, alors qu'il entendait l'eau de la douche couler.

Il ne put que penser à elle. A la peau légèrement hâlée qu'elle portait si divinement bien. Aux formes que ses vêtements laissés transparaître.

…

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Indya faisait toutes les démarches nécessaires et possible pour l'enterrement de son père, deux jours plus tard.

Elle souhaitait que cela soit fait le plus tôt possible. Et si elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'appréhender quelque chose, c'était bien la vue de sa mère et de son connard de nouveau mari.

Mari qui avait voulu l'approcher de beaucoup de trop près, de prendre la place de son père. Et cela, elle ne l'avait pas du tout apprécier.

…

Il pleuvait. Temps agréable pour un enterrement.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais Indya avait tout de même remarqué que sa mère et son beau-père étaient présents depuis le début. Ils faisaient des messes basses. C'était un manque de respect pour la situation. Un manque de respect qu'Indya n'était pas prête à oublier.

Elle serra les dents et les poings, alors que sa mère se mit à glousser, coupant le discours de son oncle, qui était venue des États-Unis pour assister à l'enterrement de son frère cadet.

Tous se mirent à la fixer, et Draco prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne pour l'inciter à ne rien dire.

Son oncle reprit, ne faisant plus attention à la femme qui avait été sa belle-sœur pendant quinze années. Quand il eut finit, il posa une rose rouge sur la tombe de son frère, et il enlaça sa nièce en silence, alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Sa mère vint ensuite la voir, et Indya recula.

– Ne t'avises même pas de me toucher.

– Indya… Je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton.

– Et moi je ne te permet pas d'emmener … ton mari… à l'enterrement de mon père.

– Ton père a été mon mari pendant seize ans. J'ai tout à fait le droit de venir avec qui je veux.

– Seize ans, dont trois durant lesquels tu l'as trompé avec cet homme ! Ne t'avises même pas de tenter de reprendre contact avec moi ! Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie !

– Indya, calmes-toi… _Tenta Draco, posant une main sur son épaule._

– C'est qui ce garçon ?

– Quelqu'un qui me comprend et qui me connais beaucoup mieux que toi.

Lançant un regard méprisant au blond, la mère d'Indya fronça les sourcils et le toisa pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement partir sous le regard noir de sa fille.

Draco embrassa les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille, et lui souffla qu'il l'attendrait à la voiture. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait besoin de temps avant de partir.

Indya s'approcha de la tombe de son père, et posa sa main sur le cercueil, caressant le bois. Elle se mordit les lèvres et plaça deux roses. Une rouge et une blanche, en croix, sur le haut de la boîte.

Elle embrassa le bois, ravalant ses larmes, et regarda le cercueil se glisser sous la terre, avant qu'il ne soit recouvert par un mélange de terre et de boue.

Se retournant, elle sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et rejoignit son ami.

Elle monta dans le véhicule, et boucla sa ceinture alors que Draco l'observait en silence. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, la rassurant par ce geste, et il finit par enclencher le contact pour rentrer à l'appartement.

…

Une fois à l'appartement, Indya s'assit sur le canapé, après avoir retiré sa veste, et sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les bras de Draco l'entourer.

Elle se laissa porter contre lui, et fourra son visage dans sa chemise alors que le blond ne voulait que la consoler, la calmer.

La protéger.

Il ferma les yeux, et caressa doucement ses cheveux d'une main, avant qu'elle ne murmure quelque chose qu'il crut avoir mal entendu. Mais c'était bien cela. Il n'avait pas halluciné.

– Fais-moi oublier… Fais en sorte que j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas toi…

Draco rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et plongea à pieds joints dans les perles bleus qu'Indya portaient parfaitement et prodigieusement bien.

Elle avait l'air si sérieuse.

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'éloigna doucement de lui.

– On ne pourra plus revenir en arrière Indya… Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ?

– Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Draco. S'il te plaît… Fais-moi oublier ce qui n'est pas toi.

Elle paraissait tellement désemparée, désespérée. Mais si certaine à la fois.

Draco l'attira alors contre lui, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Indya se colla complètement à lui, entourant son cou de ses bras et s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, puis la fougue vint les prendre. Amenant une chaleur nouvelle à leurs corps, le baiser s'intensifia, les plongeant dans une sorte de nouveau monde.

Leurs langues finirent par se rejoindre et ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.

Un baiser enflammé exprimant leur besoin mutuel. Ils gémirent ensemble quand leurs langues s'entrelacèrent. Elles dansaient, s'entrechoquaient. Elles n'étaient plus qu'une. Elles étaient ensemble. Elles s'unissaient à la perfection. Comme si elles s'étaient attendues pendant longtemps.

Draco se détacha de ses lèvres, et retira le chemisier noir que la jeune femme portait, avant qu'elle n'enlève son tee-shirt, en le passant au-dessus de sa tête. Il embrassa son cou, et Indya crut défaillir sous ses assauts.

Elle se sentait tellement bien ici, avec lui.

Leurs respirations se firent erratiques et le blond finit par se lever, gardant Indya contre lui en la portant. Les mains sous les fesses, il la guida à l'aveugle jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, et la plaqua contre celle-ci.

Il dévora sa bouche de baisers, impatient des futurs événements.

Tout comme elle, il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle, mais il savait parfaitement à quel point il pouvait se sentir bien avec elle. C'était tout simplement naturel avec elle.

Il la posa au sol, et la regarda dans les yeux alors qu'elle déboutonnait le jean du blond, avec des gestes agités. Draco la stoppa, et finit le travail lui-même, prenant ensuite l'initiative d'enlever le pantalon de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte derrière elle, et la reprit entre ses bras, avançant jusqu'au lit où il la laissa tomber avant de monter au dessus d'elle.

Il embrassa son ventre nu, remontant doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'il prit soin de caresser après avoir dégrafer le sous-vêtement, et finit par retrouver ses lèvres.

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, plaçant ses cuisses contre les côtes du blond et gémit quand elle sentit l'une de ses mains glisser jusqu'à son intimité.

Indya lui mordit la lèvre, et il la fixa, caressant ses cheveux à nouveau.

– Vas y d'un coup Draco…

– Ça va te faire mal…

– Je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi maintenant.

Se faisant violence, Draco céda et retira leurs derniers remparts, avant de fouiller dans un tiroir pour en tirer un préservatif qu'Indya ne tarda pas à placer sur la virilité bien présente du blond.

Ils plongèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre, alors que Draco entrait en elle d'une seule et même poussée. La jeune femme lâcha un cri mélangé entre douleur et extase, et cambra le dos, collant sa poitrine contre le torse de Draco.

Celui-ci embrassa son cou, se retenant de la pilonner pour attendre qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence.

Ce fut elle qui entama un mouvement de bassin, lui prouvant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était prête.

Draco commença un lent et long mouvement en elle, la faisant gémir sous lui, alors qu'il se concentrait sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait grâce à la présence de cette fille. Une moldue.

Il ne pouvait plus rien nier maintenant. Il avait des sentiments pour elle, et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que c'était réciproque.

Finalement, le blond retrouva ses lèvres et lui ravi la bouche en lui offrant de nombreux baisers enflammés.

Accélérant ses coups de reins, et la pénétrant plus durement, presque avec violence, Draco sentit les ongles d'Indya s'enfoncer dans son dos, et il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand elle resserra son emprise sur ses hanches.

De profonds coups de butoirs plus tard, Indya s'arracha un cri de pur extase, cambrant le dos à son maximum, pendant que Draco mordillait la peau tendre de son cou. Elle gémit de bonheur et de plaisir quand il fit claquer une nouvelle fois sa peau contre la sienne.

Les chairs d'Indya se serrèrent alors autour du membre de Draco, et ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble. Ils crièrent leurs orgasmes à l'unisson, et le blond se décala sur le côté avant d'écraser la jeune femme en s'écroulant.

Elle était toute tremblante, pleine de sueur et elle sentait la semence du blond glisser entre ses cuisses. Se fichant éperdument de cela, elle se redressa légèrement, et posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco, un sourire resplendissant accroché au visage.

– Waouh… Merci…

– Je t'en prie. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu saches que tu ne partiras jamais loin de moi.

– Pas mon intention, beau blond.

Elle releva les yeux, et chercha doucement ses lèvres, avant de recevoir un tendre baiser de sa part. Elle reposa son visage contre la peau de Draco et se mit à rire.

– On est tout collant…

– Ceci prouve nos récents ébats… Et…

Il se redressa rapidement, laissant sa phrase en suspens pour le moment, avant de prendre les lèvres d'Indya entre les siennes pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

– Et je suis d'avis de recommencer.

Un sourire coquin lui répondit et il sut.

Draco sut qu'il l'avait trouvé. La seule femme qui avait réussi à le rendre si impatient, si… bien ? C'était ce qu'il pensait en cet instant.

…

Ils dormirent pendant de longues heures, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le lendemain arriva.

Ils se levèrent en même temps, et prirent leur petit-déjeuné ensemble, avant que Draco n'aille voir pour le courrier dans l'entrée.

Il avait reçu une lettre. Du Ministère. Une seule et unique lettre.

Il souffla, retourna dans la cuisine, et fixa l'enveloppe en se massant les tempes.

Indya étant partie sous la douche, il put ouvrir la missive sans se soucier du reste. Par Merlin. Qu'est-ce que son père lui voulait maintenant ?!

N'avait-il donc pas compris qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir ? Ou s'acharnait-il à vouloir garder le contact ?

Soupirant, il entendit sa, désormais, petite-amie arriver dans son dos. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule, et s'assit sur le meuble à sa droite. Les cheveux encore mouillés, lui tombant sur la poitrine, elle était tout simplement absolument magnifique.

Draco embrassa ses lèvres avec un sourire en coin, une main sur sa hanche. Elle murmura.

– Du courrier ?

– Une lettre de mon père. Malheureusement. Il veut que j'aille le voir.

– Explique lui que toi, tu ne veux plus le voir. C'est ce que tu m'as dit au bar, que tu ne voulais plus.

– Tu as sans doute raison… Je vais y aller dans la matinée. Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux.

Il embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres et partit se préparer avant d'aller au Ministère. Il emporta l'enveloppe avec lui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Indya soit au courant de tout cela. Il n'utilisait plus la magie, et ne l'utilisera plus jamais. Il avait tiré un trait sur cela depuis deux ans.

…

Soupirant devant la cabine téléphonique londonienne, l'entrée des visiteurs, Draco serra les poings. Il ne savait pas comment cette entrevue allait se passer, et il en avait peur.

Oui. Draco Malfoy avait peur d'une simple entrevue avec son père.

Il finit par entrer, et il se retrouva rapidement dans le grand Hall du Ministère. Il se dirigea directement vers les salles d'audiences où il fut conduit par un gardien pour entrer dans la pièce où son père l'attendait.

Son père. Cet homme autrefois si fier de sa condition de bras droit du Lord. Il était tombé bien bas maintenant. Il avait des énormes cernes noirs sous les yeux, et il semblait attendre que quelqu'un ne vienne achever sa misérable existence. Ses cheveux blonds avaient grisés et il avait maigri. Beaucoup maigri. La marque à son avant-bras était mise en évidence, par ses propres soins. Draco en était certain.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait aucun remord sur ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant de longues minutes avant que l'ancien Lord Malfoy ne prenne la parole.

– Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour venir Draco ?

– Je n'en ressentais ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Père. _Lâcha Draco, croisant les bras, en méprisant son père du regard._

– Je te prie de me parler sur un autre ton, fils. Je ne t'ai pas élevé de la sorte.

– Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu m'as élevé de telle manière jusqu'au fait que je déteste les moldus. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vis avec eux, depuis deux ans. Sans magie. Sans sorciers. Sans Ministère. Sans **vous**. Vous m'aviez dit qu'un Malfoy ne se rabaissait pas à avoir un Maître. Que nous étions notre seul maître. Vous avez léché les bottes de Voldemort et maman en a payé le prix. A cause de vous.

– Retire ces paroles immédiatement Draco ! Je t'interdis de dire des sornettes pareilles en ma présence ! Tu dois reprendre tes droits dans le monde sorcier. Tu ne peux pas te rabaisser à vivre parmi ces… créatures sans aucun savoir vivre ! Tu dois trouver une sorcière qui mettra au monde un héritier à la famille et…

– Allez vous faire foutre. _Coupa le jeune homme, en serrant les poings._ Vous et vos préceptes de merde. Allez vous faire foutre ! Et autant que vous le sachiez père. J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, et je ne compte pas la lâcher.

– Une moldue… _Comprit Lucius, un air répugné sur le visage._ Elle ne te mérite pas, elle est indigne de toi et de ton rang. Comme tous les moldus, elle n'est qu'une espèce inférieure à nous…

– Vous ne la connaissez pas. Et je vous interdis de parler d'elle de la sorte ! C'est moi, qui ne la mérite pas. Elle a une âme bonne, charitable. Blanche.

– Répugnant.

Lucius ne put rien rajouter de plus. Alors qu'un gardien entrait, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le poing de son fils le frapper en plein visage. Le gardien n'intervint pas, laissant l'homme apprendre la nouvelle de son fils.

– Elle est tout ce que j'aime. Elle est belle, intelligente. Une bonté d'âme sans limite. Et elle est moldue. Rien ne me rattache au monde sorcier depuis deux ans. Vous êtes mort à mes yeux. Père.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son paternel de dire quelque chose, Draco sortit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dans les couloirs du Ministère, il croisa Potter, en uniforme d'Auror. Le brun s'arrêta devant lui, surpris de le voir. Surpris de le voir sourire alors qu'il savait que le blond sortait d'une entrevue avec son père.

– Malfoy.

– Potter. Quoi de neuf depuis deux ans ?

– Pas grand-chose… A part que je suis en formation d'Auror. Mais tu es sûr que ça va ? _S'inquiéta le brun._ Tu as l'air… Bizarre. Et ce sourire est pour le moins encore plus étrange venant de toi.

– J'ai collé une beigne à mon père. Je vis dans le monde moldu sans magie depuis deux ans, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. _Sourit Draco._

– Une moldue ?

– Une moldue.

– Si on m'avait dit un jour que Draco Malfoy tomberait amoureux, je serais mort de rire je crois. Mais que Draco Malfoy lui-même me sorte qu'il était amoureux, alors là…

– Je suis le premier surpris Potter. Mais si tu la voyais. Elle est juste… magnifique.

– Jolie trace de suçon en passant.

– Elle est possessive. Intelligente.

– Bénéfique pour toi. Bon courage Malfoy. Je dois y aller.

– A jamais Potter.

Draco marcha durant quelques mètres, jusqu'à reprendre l'entrée des visiteurs pour retrouver son monde. Le monde moldu était son monde désormais. Et il ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.

…

En rentrant à l'appartement, il sentit une douce odeur de crème brûlée. Il sourit. Indya était un véritable cordon bleu.

Posant sa veste sur le canapé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où la jeune femme préparait un plat de légumes.

Il encercla sa taille et embrassa son cou. Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, elle chercha à embrasser ses lèvres d'un simple bécot.

– Ta rencontre avec ton père…?

– Je l'ai cogné.

Il l'avait dit avec un tel naturel, qu'Indya en sursauta légèrement. Elle arrêta sa tâche et observa le blond dans les yeux.

– Tu l'as cogné ?

– Un coup de poing de rien du tout. Il était en train de t'insulter, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire quand même, c'était impossible pour moi ! Il disait que tu ne me méritais pas, que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi. J'ai craqué, alors je l'ai frappé. Et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. Tu es juste celle que j'aime. Et je n'arrive pas m'expliquer pourquoi…

– Je ressens la même chose Draco. _Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, se glissant dans ses bras._

Il embrassa ses cheveux, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait Indya Berkeley. Sa nouvelle vie de citoyen moldu.

S'il partageait cette nouvelle vie avec elle, il pouvait très bien oublier le monde sorcier. Son monde à lui, dorénavant, se résumait à une jeune femme. Indya Berkeley.

– Dieu seul sait à quel point je bénis ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés au bar…

– Le soir où tu t'es installé à ma table, dans le but de me draguer. Finalement, on sort ensemble maintenant.

Draco sourit, et embrassa tendrement les lèvres d'Indya.

Si sa nouvelle vie se résumait à être avec elle, alors il pouvait se foutre de la magie, même si on lui proposait de revenir dans le monde sorcier, tant qu'elle serait là, il n'y retournerait pas.

* * *

 **~THE END~**

* * *

Bon et bien voilà…

C'était pour faire patienter jusqu'à Children of Wolves ou I hate evrything about you… Qui sera publié dans… Je ne sais pas en fait…

Je vous dis quand même à la prochaine, en espérant que cet OS vous aura plu.

Bisous à vous et passez une bonne et heureuse journée ! (PS : je publie alors que je suis en cours… Mais chut ! Faut pas le dire ! *Délinquante !*


End file.
